Systems for framing and displaying multiple photographs are known. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 9,408,482 to Nesbitt (the “Nesbitt reference”) and U.S. Pat. No. 8,327,567 to Swick et al. (the “Swick reference”). The Nesbitt reference is directed to a modular picture display system that has multiple magnetic display frames that can be attached to a ferrous strip. The Swick reference is directed to a scalable multiple frame topology system that is capable of a wide range of multiple frame geometric topologies.
There are also known systems for displaying sporting equipment and/or memorabilia. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0193966 to Dettorre (the “Dettorre reference”) is directed to a multi-function sports equipment wall hanger that may be used to display a sports board, such as a surf or a snow board. Another example is U.S. Design Pat. No. D363,184 to Elhage (the “Elhage reference”) which is directed to an ornamental display case for a baseball and bat. There are also commercially available systems such as a golf club shadow box (by Great Golf Memories) are designed to display one, two, three, or four clubs.
There are also known systems for displaying both a photograph (or, in one known case, photographs) and sporting equipment and/or memorabilia. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,228 to Le Clerc (the “Le Clerc reference”) is directed to a storage rack for storing sports equipment that, in one version, is shown with a device for displaying a single (and replaceable) flat planer object such as a card photograph or the like. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,085 to Vicendese et al. (the “Vicendese reference”) which is directed to a trophy item holder that associates the trophy item (e.g. a baseball bat) with a descriptive card that provides information on the item and its user. The Vicendese reference also indicates that photographs or a certificate of authenticity may also be displayed. A PINTEREST® customer pinned from amazon.com a fancy baseball and photo display case shadow box that holds multiple baseballs and a photograph. There are also crafting items that incorporate photographs and sporting goods such as the “Dad's Golfing Frames” discussed at www.favecrafts.com.